Sweetooth
by Feenyxiah
Summary: <html><head></head>Reflections on the relationship between a Paragon FemShep and Garrus Vakarian.</html>


((Disclaimer: Not the author of Garrus Vakarian but it's always fun to imagine what happened after my FemShep's romance scene.))

The air in the room was cold, but her shoulder felt warm against his touch. She looked at him quietly as his eyes trailed his right hand, smoothing gently up to her exposed neck. She inhaled lightly, feeling his heat through the fabric of his gloves.

They remained quiet save for the soft buzz of the aquarium behind them. He drew his hand further up, touching the nape of her neck and the delicate soft skin behind her ear. Eventually his fingers found the bands in her hair, tugging at it gently before she lifted both hands with a soft smile, "Here, I'll take care of it. It's not like your species knows how to deal with hair, anyhow."

He drew back as she pulled the pins and bands off, releasing her dark hair down. She placed her hair accessories away in her bedside drawer and shook her head lightly to allow her hair to drape straight. An air of freshness loomed about her, and his nostrils were filled with a very sweet sensation while she approached him. He took in her sudden transformation, not sure what to make of it, but he then reached to spin a finger through the ends of her hair.

While he did so, her hands lifted and pressed onto his chest, and her eyes were locked onto him. Under the glow of the aquarium her eyes were vividly violet. Her pupils were then dilating and blacking out the color in her eyes, and he recalled in his mind what it meant for humans.

She had this unusual, hungry look on her face. She knew that this was uncharted territory for the both of them, and the quirk on her glossed lips told him that she was willing and eager to explore it. With all those hours of researching Garrus Vakarian could have known better than to panic now, because his heart began racing quicker than he had ever known.

It might have been pheromones, but between such different physiologies it might've been unlikely. She felt flushed at the cheeks and heated simply thinking about him.

Irregardless of his physical appearance and the touch of his suede-like skin, his smell seemed human enough. He smelt like deep pine, like the forests she used to explore as a child. He smelt familiar, but not too familiar. He certainly didn't possess the same exact smell male humans did, but if anything she found his scent much more palatable in general.

And knowing here was an individual she had grown to trust, who had an unwavering trust in her and herself in him. In all those times he'd cover and protect her from gunfire even when it was a platonic gesture. She'd watch his back and shoot down hostiles that threatened him. They worked well together. Incredibly well.

He'd never mean to hurt her: physically or otherwise. Now it seemed that hurting their friendship was the biggest risk they were both willing to take for this chance to make things right.

And it was then her bare hands rubbed over to his neck, skin touching skin, and her face leaned closer. Her lips felt remarkably soft to him, warm, and a little wet. She pecked gently at the sides of his neck and his neck reverberated with a deep, almost inaudible purr-like sound.

Her kisses trailed up to his mandible. He could only respond by holding her closer, purring a little louder and closing his eyes. He felt her lips on his scarred cheek, and she placed deep and tender kiss while she inhaled with a slightly satisfied hum.

He felt himself unplating a bit, and suddenly realized that this could definitely work. This idea of interspecies intimacy between turians and humans but moreso himself and Shepard. His fears slowly started melting away as they both grew bolder in their affections.

He placed he bottle of wine onto the coffee table and pulled his gloves off, dropping them over to the couch behind them. Exposing blunt talons. He held her cheeks and pressed his warm forehead against hers. His head lowered and then nudged at the bend of her neck while he began lightly nipping at her soft skin. She hummed a positive response as his hands went to her shoulders and began to tug at the seams of her clothes.

"Garrus, wait-" she protested as one talon dropped towards her hips, catching fabric. Her uniform was nearly ripped off before she held his hand and laughed lightly. "We should be careful. There's really no rush..."

"We don't have much time," he interjected, almost exasperating, "If we both die, or even one of us dies, I wouldn't be able to live-"

"Shhh..." her voice hushed him, "Let me take care of you. Stop worrying..."

He paused slightly, not sure if allowing a female to take the lead was appropriate for humans, "Are you okay with-I mean I don't want you to feel-"

She laughed softly, "Garrus, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself..."

She applied pressure through her hand at his chest, and he began stepping backwards until his spur touched the edge of her couch. He sat himself down, eyes locked onto her smirk, as she stood before him, undressing herself.

He had watched vids of the human anatomy. In fact, that and sexual techniques were the first vids he reviewed. Yet he had skimped on the cultural and social manners humans engage in while courting. He had procrastinated and came to Mordin for matters of music choice and gift ideas. Both of which, in truth, seemed like he might've wanted to get her drunk and have sex with her.

Her skin seemed smooth, and the lumps on her chest were modest, but not at all interesting to him. They were strange appendages but he supposed that he might not be what humans would label as a "boob man". It was the graceful curvature between her waist and hips that fascinated him. Unlike turian women, human females had softer angles and much more delicate features. And those firm mound of flesh at her back, round and toned. He had already imagined how they'd shake if he took her from behind, but he shook his mind off. She was putting on a little show for him and he needed to focus.

Slowly after stripping herself nude Shepard knelt down before him, hands smoothing over the fabric at his thighs. Her agile fingers searched for some kind of binding mechanism; a zipper, buckle, button, or what-have-you. She found it at his hip and slowly pulled away. He wasn't sure how to read her, but the first thought caused him to gasp slightly and say, "Wait, Shepard, what are you-"

"I've gotten my tests done, I'm fine." she reassured him, "Just trust me. I'll make things go right for you."

"Shep-"

"Shhh...just sit back and relax." she then had a ridiculously dirty look, one he'd never seen cross her face, "Watch even, if you'd like."

She gingerly unzipped him and there was enough loose fabric to slide him out of it. She focused on pulling his pants away while he wriggled his complying hips out. Once all of his bottom half was exposed she looked up, violet eyes looking at his swollen member. She still had that hungry look in her eyes.

He was slightly worried, slightly apprehensive, but overall it was clear that he was eager for her. She held him gently with her left hand, stroking him, rubbing from the tip to the base. His eyes gently fluttered at her touch.

It was surely different, and even photos and vids did not do it justice. Their reproductive organs were for the most part internal. Their genital plates, male and female, would shift open when aroused and the flesh she held in her hand was delicate and deliciously sensitive.

He was the same size as a typical human male, maybe even lengthier, but each inch had this hard ring around his shaft. She wasn't sure what to compare it to. It was cartilage, maybe. Perhaps an evolutionary feature that allowed his species to copulate without need of much foreplay. And the three nubs at the bottom of his member's engorged head would stick to a surface, ensuring that implantation was successful. His base also had a hard ridge, maybe their version of pubic hair. At least that's she read, anyhow. The ridge wouldn't come in until puberty.

Her mind went to actual penetration and how pleasurable it'd be to have his unique turian cock inside her, ramming each hardened ring against her tightening walls. She imagined how his pubic ridge kissing against the wetness of her clitorous. She had already been slick and ready for him before, but now she felt her warm arousal slipping down her inner thigh. She wanted him to take her, but she also needed to keep control. There wasn't enough time, there wasn't enough luxury for it, and she wanted a reason to stay alive. She desperately wanted him to mount her right now, but she concentrated on how much sweeter it'd be if they saved in the aftermath of a victory.

His heart began to beat wildly. His first human woman and he had given her his consent to experiment on him. His mandibles shifted slightly in what a human would call a gulp when he saw her tongue come out. From the base of his penis she ran that hot wet tongue at each section  
>between rings, applying pressure enough to cause a soft moan. She smiled at him, "Like that?"<p>

"Mmm, yes." he nearly whispered.

"Not done yet,"

And then she did it. Her mouth opened wider and he felt the expanse of her soft lips slide him in. He tasted sweet, the flesh was stiffened and hot, and she reveled. Garrus gasped, arms sprawled at the head of the sofa. He arched his back while her mouth and lips, those wonderful human lips, tightened against him and glided up and down in a slow and absolutely wonderful motion.

"Spirits," his voice nearly quivered, "this feels..." a slight moan, "amazing!"

He could feel her lips tightening around, as to form another human smile, and a soft "Mmm hmm..." reverberated from her throat. It nearly sent him over the edge and his breathing grew more shallow.

Soon after she quickened her pace. He began to moan louder, her hot mouth and slick saliva drenching him. And then he felt her tongue pressing and slithering all around him, almost frantically.

His eyes slightly opened to see her head bobbing on him, her hands had reached down to herself. His right eye could see the glistening wetness between her legs, and she was touching bits of herself, stroking her finger against a tiny little nub of flesh.

Pleasuring herself produced soft sounds from her throat. Sounds that he thought he'd never hear from his commander. Sultry sounds. Dirty sounds that was unbecoming of a strong military officer, a Citadel Spectre, Shepard. But these were sounds that made his dick throb all the better. This was a rare side of her that she entrusted to him.

Her soft moans made him fantasize of plunging each inch of himself repeatedly in her so that she would cry out his name. And thinking of such made him begin to thrust instinctively, in which her head slid harmoniously to his rhythm.

Then he felt his tip ramming against the back of her throat, or down her throat, he wasn't sure. With each push he felt himself edging over his seat, talons clutching at the fabric of her couch. She hummed louder, "Mmmm! Hmmm!" and throated him deeper and faster. Garrus let out a soft cry while spontaneously clutching onto her. She felt the three nubs attaching, not exactly piercing, but kissing the flesh in her throat. Seconds later a hot liquid expelled from the tip of his penis. She then tasted a strangely sweet dewy liquid in her mouth as he came.

She pulled back gently once the nubs released their kiss, swallowing what she could. As he exited her lips there was a gray liquid trail down her chin, and she wiped it off with a finger, slightly surprised at the color.

He laughed quietly at her expression, "Wow, I never imagined human women having that much of an advantage."

She grinned, "I would say the same, of turian men, that is. Did you realize that I have a sweet tooth? Would you be up for seconds?"


End file.
